kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
105. The Butler, Announcement
The Butler, Announcement (その執事、発表, Sono Shitsuji, Happyō) is Chapter 105 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ludger collects Hilde Dickhaut's soul while Sascha reads documents regarding Sieglinde Sullivan and Wolfram Gelzer, amazed with the fact that they are alive and will head to England. When Sascha claims that this is how human history is made, Ludger says Sascha is exaggerating, leading Sascha to emphasize the intensity of the situation: there is now a new type of poisonous gas with tremendous killing power, and England is going to get both inventor and invention. Sascha views it as a perfect strategic move. They are impressed with how much humans have evolved, and comments that if the world balance were to tip, a war involving a lot of countries would most likely occur. Ludger states that such a war would be horrible. Sascha disagrees, saying that it would be better than having nothing to do, and also that Sebastian Michaelis may be thinking the same. When Ludger says that he does not like being busy, William T. Spears voices his agreement. William approaches the German Grim Reapers with Grell Sutcliff, whose greetings are considered flashy by Ludger. Sascha hands the documents to William, telling him that he can take over. William complains about being sent all the way to Germany, and adds that he can sense something big might be happening soon. When Grell says that he is actually enjoying their trip together, William hits him with his Death Scythe. Sascha asks William about the moving corpses in England, and William replies that they are still investigating. He mentions that there seems to be no such cases in Germany as of yet, and tells Sascha and Ludger to inform the English Branch if they receive any information about the "seceders." William and Grell, then, head off. Sascha and Ludger discuss the seceders. Ludger speculates that those who leave the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society either got tired of the job or they had a special reason. While taking a picture of Hilde's corpse, Sascha says that they can understand the seceders, since he was once human. Humans who committed suicide become Grim Reapers as punishment. They are to work hard and continuously observe people's deaths until the day they are forgiven. Sascha remarks that it is not strange to get depressed watching people's regrets and attachment to life every day. Ludger points out that Sascha does not look like the type to get depressed, and Sascha admits that they are having much more fun than when they were human, saying that being a Grim Reaper must be his vocation, to Ludger's surprise. At Diedrich's castle, Diedrich's butler, Heinrich, is taken back by the arrival of a disheveled Diedrich and the bunch with him. Diedrich orders Heinrich to call a doctor and prepare a bath. Tanaka greets Heinrich, and they chat about Ciel Phantomhive, whom of which Heinrich is meeting for the first time. Heinrich tells Ciel that he reminds him of Vincent Phantomhive; Ciel remarks that it is awkward hearing that, since he is wearing a dress. The Phantomhive servants marvel at the size of the manor. Heinrich proclaims that it is Weizsäcker, one of the castles owned by Diedrich's family, and adds that it is small compared to the main castle. Diedrich's servants then tend to the wounded. Subsequently, Sebastian bathes Ciel, informing him that Wolfram has pulled through. Ciel muses out loud about Queen Victoria's true motives. Ciel says that Germany's advanced technology is now in England' hands, and Sebastian comments that it is getting interesting for humans change astonishingly fast; he quips that despite that, Ciel is not growing any taller. Later that night, Ciel and Sebastian are speaking with Diedrich about Undertaker, whom of which Diedrich says has visited a while ago, much to Ciel's and Sebastian's shock. Diedrich tells them that Undertaker had stated that he had something to do in France and then stopped by Germany. Diedrich recalls their conversation: Undertaker said that he had not seen Diedrich since Vincent's funeral, and commented about how Diedrich does not visit England often; he added that he wonders if it is because Vincent is not there or if it is because Diedrich is too heavy, erupting into a fit of laughter, to Diedrich's chagrin. Picking up a photo of Vincent and Diedrich during their Weston College days, Undertaker said that humans can change very quickly and that Diedrich used to be thin. He jested that Diedrich's coffin will have to be custom-made; Diedrich promptly and angrily refused Undertaker's offer to measure him. Looking at Vincent in the photo, Undertaker remarks that Vincent would laugh if he were to see the current Diedrich. To Diedrich's surprise, Undertaker sheds tears while reflecting on Vincent's death. However, Undertaker then claims that the "Earl of Phantomhive" is still with them. Ciel and Sebastian are mystified by Undertaker's odd comment. Diedrich admits that since Undertaker is always talking nonsense, he did not really pay attention to that particular comment at the time. Ciel is curious about who Undertaker was referring to. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hilde Dickhaut *Sascha *Ludger *Sebastian Michaelis *William T. Spears *Grell Sutcliff *Undertaker *Alan Humphries *Eric Slingby *Heinrich *Sieglinde Sullivan *Ciel Phantomhive *Snake *Mey-Rin *Diedrich *Baldroy *Wolfram Gelzer *Finnian *Tanaka Navigation es:Capítulo 105 it:Capitolo 105 Category:Chapters Category:Emerald Witch Arc